Jack LockHeart (Character)
"Jack: I know boo, I wish I could of been there to watch you blow out your candles. Your daddy's a very busy guy. Do you remember what my job is?" "Heather: You beat up the bad guys and throw them in jail!" "Jack: Heh, Like music to my ears~" Jack LockHeart, proud father of Heather, and husband to Mary Jo LockHeart. When he's not at home raising his family, he's out working his job in the Revere Police Department. Assigned to a special branch of the force, his task is to maintain peace and minimize racial tensions between Extra Terrestrials of all kinds and humans. Together with his partner Cathy Andrews, they roam the streets of Revere, maintaining the peace whenever possible. Story Jack LockHeart was born into poverty on there family ranch, August 11th, 1942. His father, Arthur LockHeart was serving in the World War ll conflict, against the Pacific Theater. Raised as a farm boy along side his brother, Brent LockHeart, they learnt the values of hard work and personal responsibility. There father would later return from the war, only to later die from exposure to asbestos. Rachel LockHeart widowed, falls into deep depression, never fully recovering from her loss. Jack and Brent learn to take care of themselves, since there mom no longer has the will to do anything, but stare at a wall. Rocking back and forth in her rocking chair. Rachel LockHeart would later die of natural causes, leaving the boys orphaned. Together, they carry on the LockHeart name, determined not to let the bad hand they'ed been dealt with tear them apart. They would later go on to marry and settle down. Ensuring the LockHeart blood lives on after there ancestors. Jack LockHeart would eventually become a proud father of a single child. Together, Jack and Mary Jo agree upon the name Heather. To ensure that his daughter does not suffer the same fate as he and his brother did all those years ago. He enlists in the Revere Police Department, working his way up the chain. Thanks to his years on the force, he is given the honor of serving among the ET Peace Keepers. Due to propaganda, and many ravaging wars, humans share a particular hate for ET's. The ET Peace Keepers are assigned to gradually over time win over the support of Humans by showing that ET species of all kinds are equals. Worthy of empathy, medical treatment, and access to the same level of education as humans. Thanks to there efforts, they show the humans that the aliens were just as much victims of the war as were the humans, and win over the general populace. Schools would now group humans and aliens together, allow them to use the same bathrooms as them, shake hands with there fellow students, and ensured them they are not responsible for the sins of there ancestors. Jack is later appointed with Cathy Andrews as his partner. As successful as the operation was, there are those that wish harm on ET's of all kinds. Propaganda flyers paint the streets, protests and hate crimes rise as racial tensions between the Humans And ET's skyrocket. Not all hope is lost however, as a pocket of humans work together with the ET Peace Keepers to deescalate and dismantle a civil war in the makings. Jack and Cathy roam the streets ranging from helping those in need, to rescuing hostages. Together they are able to make a dent in the propaganda war machine, and defuse many of the rising conflicts between the Humans and Aliens. Eventually they are tasked with taking back an important foundation from a group of Aliens, who have taken it over to use it as a means to push there war efforts against the humans. Ranging from raising child soldiers, reeducation centers, to carrying out assassination contracts against important political figures on both sides. Hoping that there efforts would ignite WWlll, ensuring the extinction of the human species, leaving Aliens as the supreme race. Together, the humans and ET Peace Keepers dismantle there operations, hijacking control of there communications network. Jack steps up to give a speech, being broadcasted across the globe. He looks to himself and speaks from the heart. "Humans, Fellow aliens, I am Jack LockHeart. I stand before you today, a free man. And I vow to die a free man. Like you, my world was shattered years ago. As a child, I stood with my brother as we watched our mother and our father waste away. But I do not put the blame on the humans, no. I am not that petty. We were raised to value our self worth, and that hard work could get you anywhere. I still believe in that dream, even if I have nothing left of my former life. We have a duty to create a better future not just for ourselves, but for each of us, for our children. It's time to embrace those ideals and stand up against the weight of tyranny. The world is watching us, and how we respond today will determine the fate of the earth, and everyone that populates it. I stand before you and the world today, to reaffirm the pledge our forefathers made to each other and for each of us. To protect our lives, our self values. So I ask you now to look to your left, and look to your right. Everyone that you see, is another you. A family to feed, a son and daughter to raise, grieving the loss of loved ones, tending to the sick and needy, and watching over your elders. When I look around, I do not see ET's or Humans. Such labels only serve to divide us further apart. No, what I see, are my equals, my brothers, my family. So I ask you now to shake the hands of everyone around you. Look at them in the eyes, and give them a firm shake. This is your future, its time to take into your hands! '' "''WE COME IN PEACE!" Everyone world wide began to embrace there fellow comrades, and come to terms with each other. Thanks to Jack and The Peace Keepers, racial stability is reestablished, and a nuclear holocaust is prevented. Jack and the Peace Keepers are given the highest honor from the US president for there bravery in the face of impossible odds. And there names are engraved in a plaque, each member receiving a unique plaque to remind them of there heroics. For a time, Jack was at peace with his family. That peace would soon be shattered. Jack gets a call on his radio of a robbery in progress. To his dismay, he learns that his family has been taken hostage. Against protocol he abandons his post and rushes to his home.He is able to break through the barricades and makes his way to his apartment. Riding the elevator up one last time, he is greeted by the same automated Voice System that greeted him home every night. "Welcome Home Jack" He breaches the door and attempts to subdue the robbers. Jack takes a fatal blow from one of the robbers, but not before taking a final stand and killing both of the perpetrators. Autopsies would later reveal the robbers were the remaining fragments of the now dismantled Anti-ET organization. The public collectively grieved for their fallen hero. No matter what happened to him, he stuck to his values, even in death. The family put in a request to engrave his stone. Heather was allowed to make a suggestion as well. She chose a lyric from a song her dad sang to her every night before tucking her into bed. "Jack Rose LockHeart" "August 11th, 1942 - December 25th, 1975" "I'll be your home." "Welcome home Jack."